


Kiribaku & kamisero omegaverse

by Kiribaku_kamisero



Category: kiribaku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Omegaverse Week, KamiSero Week, KiriBaku Week, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku_kamisero/pseuds/Kiribaku_kamisero
Summary: Kirishima and deep are alphas, bakugo and kaminari are omegas. What will happen when bakugo and kaminari go into heat at the same time? Read to find out!
Relationships: kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Kiribaku & kamisero omegaverse

Kirishima P.O.V

We were sitting in class when aizawa comes slinking in with present mic and they ask omega to go to the left side of the room, alphas to the right and betas to the back. But the entire class started to freak out when bakugo walked over to the left side. Holy shit! My crush is an omega!! Ducking hell! Me and sero just look at each other in utter disbelief and Kami just walks over to bakugo and calmly says "you to huh?" In a nervous tone. 

later that day during last period, Kami and Baku had simultaneously gone into heat! I was walking up past baku's room to get to mine and I heard moaning so I walked in and got the second biggest shock of my life!

(Sorry it's so short, it'll get longer next time I promise I'm just facing writers block )


End file.
